


The New Normal

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, First Kiss, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: When Arthur returns, his first mission is to find Merlin. But after a misunderstanding that gets Arthur sent to a mental hospital that mission has to be put on hold...or does it? When Arthur finds Merlin at the mental hospital he thinks that part of the mission is over, but it's really just beginning.





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Reverse
> 
> Thanks so much to the mods for their infinite patience. They've really been amazing!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful artist whimsycatcher! Her art is, as always, utterly gorgeous! She was also great to bounce ideas off of and I really hope you like how I've incorporated some of those ideas.
> 
> Story deals with depression and mental health issues if that's triggering for anyone.
> 
> This story kind of ran away from me and I'm still working on fine tuning the ending and some areas in the middle. So, this is just the first chapter for now.

_Arthur, it’s time. Please remember-_

Gasping awake, Arthur spluttered as he spit up water and some of it went up to his nose. His body was shivering as he lay submerged in shallow water. As he lifted up his head slowly, his eyes were still shut tight. He clutched at the wet sand as he tried to leverage his body up. His chainmail was heavy and felt stuck to his body.

When he got to his knees, he blinked his eyes open. He could see a wall of tall, green shrubs a few feet in front of him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except Arthur didn’t understand what he was doing there or how he had arrived. Running his hands through his wet blond hair, he closed his eyes and tried to think. What was the last thing he remembered?

He remembered arms engulfing him in a tight embrace. He remembered feeling so tired but so warm and safe. He didn’t want to let go, but he couldn’t hold on. Someone was begging him to stay. 

Arthur’s eyes shot open. “Merlin!” He croaked out and coughed. He staggered to his feet and whipped his head around. “Mer-” His voice faltered as he tried to shout. His throat felt scratchy and no matter how hard he coughed it didn’t feel right.

Without thinking, he took a few small steps forward and then began to pick up the pace as he got used to being on his two legs again. 

He needed to find Merlin. 

Breaking through the green shrubs and ignoring the few branches that scratched at his neck and cheek. When he finally made his way through, he stopped in his tracks at the unfamiliar path before him. It was unusual. It wasn’t dirt or grass, but some kind of flat blue surface. He kneeled down to touch. 

Suddenly, he heard something. It had been so quiet up until then, the only sound Arthur had heard had been the sound of the water in the lake as it lapped against the sand. This new sound was much louder. The ground was shaking as the sound grew louder. It was some kind of rumbling.

Arthur stood up. Just as he was about to pull out his sword, the sound was joined by a blinding light. Arthur had to shield his eyes. It was so bright.

_Arthur opened his eyes and was almost blinded by how bright his new surroundings where. He didn’t understand what had just happened. Where had Merlin gone? The last thing he remembered was Merlin’s face against his. He felt Merlin’s tears land against his cheek as he begged him to stay. But Arthur didn’t have the strength. He had let go and now he was here….wherever here was._

_Taking a few steps forward, Arthur’s eyes started to adjust to the brightness and he found that the place felt somewhat familiar. He also began to notice that his pain was gone. His last few hours had been one painful moment after the next. Taking one simple breath almost paralyzed him with pain. But now, he felt...light and as strong and healthy as he’d ever felt in his entire life._

_He took a deep breath and smiled at the lack of ache in his chest. Arthur was sure he’d never take that for granted again._

_As happy as he was to be healed, he still was confused. He needed to know where he was. As if someone could hear his thoughts, when Arthur looked up he saw someone coming towards him. Actually, floating towards him was more accurate. It startled Arthur and he reached for his sword only to find that it was gone._

_The figure - a woman with long flowing brown hair, glowing skin, and a warm smile - stopped in front of him. Her smile grew wider. “Don’t be afraid, Arthur. You don’t have to be afraid here.”_

_Arthur swallowed. “I don’t know where “here” is.”_

_“This Avalon.” She looked around her. “This is your new home. I’m here to make the transition more peaceful for you. My name is Freya.”_

A loud, jarring sound jostled Arthur from his thoughts - his memory - and Arthur only just had enough time to get out of the huge object that was hurtling toward him. Arthur was still trying to catch his breath when he saw a man’s head covered in curly, black hair stick his head out of the side and glare at Arthur. “Stay out of the road, you dumb wanker!”

His mouth dropping open, Arthur wasn’t sure how to respond. He wanted to yell and remind the man just who he was talking to. He couldn’t address the king of Camelot in such a way. But Arthur was still too stunned at what he had just seen. He didn’t understand what the man had been traveling in. It was like nothing he’d ever seen. And the speed...clearly much faster than a horse.

Where the hell was he?

Now that he remembered Freya and he how he came to Avalon after he had died, things were starting to fall into place. He still couldn’t remember his time in Avalon clearly, but he knew that he had been sent back to Camelot for a reason. He just wasn’t sure what that was.

Honestly, at this point, he didn’t care. He just wanted to get home, if that was still an option. More importantly, he needed to find Merlin. So, Arthur started walking again this time staying off the main path and sticking to the side. He preferred feeling the dirt and gravel beneath his feet.

Arthur wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking when he heard the loud noise again. When he turned he could see it coming towards him at a speed that frightened him. The object was far smaller than the last one and instead of the red and blue garish color of the previous version, the color this time was a muted tan color.

It was still alarming and Arthur reached for - and was relieved to find it was actually there - his sword. He was not going to let this thing get the better of him again. As it got closer, Arthur could feel his heartbeat grow more erratic. Perhaps he was being a little hasty in challenging this thing. Arthur would prefer not to die again - especially before he found Merlin.

Before he could think about it more, the object came to a stop practically at his feet with the kind of loud, piercing sound Arthur had only heard from supernatural beasts. Was this thing some kind of magical creature? How did humans get inside of them?

The next thing Arthur knew two men stepped out from opposite sides. One was skinny with blonde hair and wore a confused expression. The other was quite taller and larger with long black hair down to her back. Her features - large nose, wide forehead, and as she sneered at him she revealed large, crooked teeth - seemed a bit masculine to Arthur.

“Oi, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” The larger woman said as she approached Arthur. “You can’t just stand in the middle of the road like that.”

Arthur cocked his head to the side. “Road?”

The two other men exchanged a look.

“Yeah, the road.” The skinnier one gestured down to the ground. 

“Oh!” Arthur brightened. “That’s what this is.”

The skinnier blonde rubbed at his eyes. “Wow! Are you high, right now? Is that what happened? You got high and know you’re going to some Medieval cosplay?”

Half of what the man had said was complete gibberish to Arthur. “Clearly, I’m not high. I’m standing with my feet on the _road_. How could I possibly be high?”

“Fucking Christ!” The blonde muttered.

The larger one stepped closer to Arthur. As he did, Arthur clutched the hilt of his sword tighter. “I think we should probably call someone. And you should probably put that sword down.”

Arthur took a step back. “I’d rather not, but thank you for the suggestion, my lady.”

The woman’s face screwed up in first confusion and then her expression hardened. “Lady? Are you trying to have a laugh? I’m clearly a man.”

“I don’t know if there’s anything clear about it? Your hair is far too long for a man.” Arthur’s eyes traveled over the person’s body. All of their clothes were weird. This person was wearing what seemed to be the stiffest trousers Arthur had ever seen before. But the person’s shirt was far too tight. “And your clothes aren’t your typical men either. But if you say you’re a man, who am I to argue?”

The man’s lips sneered. “Are you trying to make fun of me?”

Arthur may have been gone for - it annoyed him to realize once again he had no idea just how long he’d been at Avalon - but his senses were still sharp and getting sharper the longer he was awake. This man was clearly upset and Arthur probably wouldn’t get out of this without a fight - literally. “I apologize if I upset you. That wasn’t what I meant to do.”

“Well, I don’t care what you meant.” The tall man turned to his friend. “Carl, I think we should teach this man a lesson.” He looked back at Arthur. “What would you say if I took that sword of yours? It looks bloody expensive and I could probably get a lot for it.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “I would say that this sword is one of a kind and was given to me by somebody incredibly special. I would say that if you tried to take it, it might be the last thing you ever do.”

The other man stared Arthur down and looked as if he was contemplating what to do. The expression on his face was still defiant, but Arthur could see the hesitation in his eyes.

His skinnier friend - Carl apparently - decided to step in. “Crikey, Dean, it isn’t worth it. The man is clearly a nutter. Get back in the bar and let’s go!”

Dean didn’t say anything for a long moment before he finally grunted and backed away. He stepped inside the object - the car. After Carl got inside, Arthur stepped to the side. They sped away, with Dean glaring at Arthur when they passed him by.

Arthur kept his sword up for a little while, even when the car faded from view. After he put it down, Arthur shook his head and started walking again. Even if he didn’t remember what it was, he was sent back for a purpose and he didn’t have time for these silly diversions. 

A few minutes later when he heard the sound of another car behind him, Arthur only stiffened slightly. He didn’t turn around and just kept walking. He hoped that the car and its occupants would just keep going. But, unfortunately, that was not meant to be.

The car stopped behind him. Arthur wasn’t sure why and he had no intention of asking. He just kept going. 

“Sir, do you know where you’re going? You seem a bit lost.” A man’s voice spoke up.

Arthur sighed. He truly didn’t know where he was going. Perhaps walking around aimlessly wasn’t the best idea. If he was going to find Merlin, he needed help. Arthur turned around. “I am a bit confused.” 

His confusion grew when he saw the man - who was wearing a funny hat - his eyes widened. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to insist that you put down your weapon!”

Arthur looked down at his sword. He’d forgotten he was still holding on to it. “I just needed this for protection. Two men tried to attack me earlier.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir but you need to put it down now.”

Arthur was getting annoyed at the man’s tone. He needed help, not insolence. “Do you realize who you’re speaking with? You do not make demands of the King of Camelot.”

As Arthur stepped toward him, the man fumbled with something at his side. He soon brandished a small, oddly shaped black and yellow object at him. “I will not ask you again, sir. I am an officer of the law and you need to do what I say.”

“That is rubbish! I don’t need to do anything you tell me.” Arthur defiantly took another step forward. “I am the king and I will do what I want whenever I choose and there is nothing that you can-”

Suddenly, something shot out of the object the man was holding and hit Arthur in his stomach. Immediately Arthur felt as if his whole body was not only on fire but was being controlled by someone else. His arms locked at his side and his whole body started to shake. Before he knew it he was on the ground and he was screaming in agony. He saw the other man begin to approach him as everything went dark.

 

~*~

 

_Being in Avalon was something that Arthur was sure he could never describe accurately to another person. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced. Arthur felt a heightened sense of peace every second he was there. No longer was he burdened with carrying the responsibility of knowing that his every decision affected everyone around him. This time at Avalon was just about him and what he needed. There was no stress and no hate and no pain._

_But while it was peaceful, and Arthur had enjoyed it for a long time, soon he realized that as peaceful as it was being there left him with an empty feeling. He was the only one there. Freya would come by every so often, but other than that Arthur was completely isolated. He thought he knew what it was like to be lonely when he was king, but it was nothing compared to this._

_How could he be expected to spend the rest of his days separated from the place he’d called home all of his life? While the responsibility of being king and having so many lives depend on him could be overwhelming, he still cared for everyone in Camelot._

_How could he be expected to be separated from his family and friends? He missed his knights. He missed Gaius. He missed Gwen. Most of all he felt lost without Merlin._

_One day when Freya had come by Arthur finally asked her what had been troubling him for some time. “Why am I here?”_

_“Arthur, I told you before. You are a great man and you’ve done so much good for your people. Being here is your reward for all of your bravery and compassion and the love you’ve shown.”_

_Arthur nodded. She was right and she had explained that part before but he knew there was more. “But being here is that all that’s left? Am I going to be here for eternity?”_

_Freya smiled. “No. Arthur, your destiny isn’t over. Your time on Earth, for now, is done. But in the future, you will go back.”_

_“You don’t know when?” Arthur pressed her._

_“When the time is right and you are most needed, you will return.”_

 

~*~

 

Arthur blinked his eyes open. His head was spinning. He tried to rub his temple, but he couldn’t move his arm far. When he looked down, he saw there were silver shackles on his wrist and he was attached to a bed. “What is the meaning of this?”

A man in a white coat walked into the room. 

“What are you doing just walking in here without knocking? Doesn’t anyone have any respect anymore?”

The man nodded with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t realize you were awake yet.”

Turning his attention away from the man, Arthur looked around the room. It wasn’t like anywhere he’d been before. The walls were solid white and by the bed, there was some weird box that was making beeping sounds. “Where am I?”

The man stepped further into the room and sat down by the bed. “You’re at Camelot Psychiatric Hospital. My name is Dr. Niles Emmitt. The police officer who tased you - and I feel the need to apologize for that - excessive force in your situation was completely inappropriate. But as I was saying, he took you to the emergency room to make sure you were alright.”

“I felt significantly far from alright after what he did to me. Was he using some kind of magic?” Arthur asked as he used his free hand to rub at the back of his head.

Dr. Emmitt looked down and started scribbling something on some papers he had in his hand. He was using a writing implement like Arthur had never seen - it was so small. After he was done, the doctor - who seemed not much older than Arthur - looked back up at him. “You didn’t suffer any ill effects because of the taser, but the officer seemed concerned about your behavior. You were walking around in chainmail. You didn’t have any identification and, the most troubling, you referred to yourself as the King of Camelot.”

Arthur could tell by the doctor’s tone that he saw this all as odd, but Arthur didn’t know what was so strange. He just nodded at the doctor.

“Do you know who you are or where you are?”

Arthur sat up. “My name is Arthur Pendragon. I...I think I’m back in Camelot.”

“You think?” The doctor prodded him.

Arthur shrugged. He pulled at his wrist that was tied down and the shackles dug into his skin. He winced.

Dr. Emmitt shook his head. “My apologies for that. Even though you’re not under arrest, Officer Hale was concerned since you were carrying a sword-”

“My sword!” Arthur couldn’t believe that had slipped his mind. “Where is it?”

“We have it in storage. It will be returned to you once we evaluate whether or not you’re a danger to yourself or anyone else.” Dr. Emmitt explained.

Arthur bristled at that. “I’m not dangerous. I would never hurt anyone unless they were hurting other people.”

“Have you had to hurt many people, Arthur?” The doctor leaned forward.

“I was king. I had to do what needed to be done to protect my people.” It never brought Arthur joy to take a life, but he refused to feel guilty about it either.

Dr. Emmitt scribbled down something again. 

“What are you writing?”

“My observations.” As if that explanation sufficed, the doctor moved on. “You refer to yourself as King. You do realize that we don’t really have a king anymore. Though, I suppose that’s not entirely accurate. We do have a king but the queen is in charge.”

“A queen?” At first, that seemed surprising but then Arthur quickly realized it made sense. “Is it Guinevere.” He smiled.

The doctor shook his head. “Camelot - and all of the UK’s - Queen is Queen Elizabeth.”

Sinking down in the bed, Arthur sighed. “She’s probably been dead a long time. My Guinevere.” He looked up at the doctor. “What year is it?”

The doctor pursed his lips. “It’s 2017, Arthur.”

Arthur let out a soft gasp. “2017. Oh, my God. Everyone must be dead.” He looked upwards. “Merlin…” His voice cracked. “He’s probably dead.”

After a few moments, the doctor leaned forward again. “Arthur, did your wife die? Is that why you’re so confused.”

As tears formed in his eyes, Arthur hung his head. “It’s too complicated to explain.”

Dr. Emmitt stood up. “I’m going to have the officer come in here and remove the handcuffs. While you’re not under arrest or being sectioned, we will still keep you here for observation for 72 hours until we can access your danger level. You will have your own room and we will make you as comfortable as possible.” When Arthur didn’t respond, the doctor cleared his throat. “Do you understand?”

Arthur could barely hear him. He couldn’t process any of this anymore. He just wanted to sleep. “Alright.”

The doctor was true to his word and soon someone came in to remove the shackle - or handcuff - from his wrist. Arthur wasn’t paying attention. It felt as if he was in a daze and things were happening around him, but he couldn’t make sense of any of it.

He was lead down a hallway and as his headache swelled, Arthur stopped. He pressed his head against a door. “This hurts.”

“If you have a headache, we’ll get you some aspirin.” A male voice spoke into his ear. “We need to get you to your room.”

Arthur pulled back. He looked at the sign for the room - 513. He felt the man next to him put his hand on his upper arm. Arthur was going to let the man lead him away when he heard a muffled moan from inside the room. He turned and looked at the square glass window and almost stumbled backward.

Sitting in the corner of the room, wearing a funny jacket and with a vacant expression, his black hair thick and in disarray - was Merlin. 

His Merlin was alive somehow.

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered. He started to knock on the door.

“Please don’t. Merlin needs his rest. He’s not to be disturbed.” The man next to Arthur said. He started to lead Arthur away.

“But he’s my friend. He’s who I’ve been looking for.” Arthur dug his heels into the ground to keep from moving.

“Stop being difficult.” The man - who was twice Arthur’s size - easily dragged Arthur away.

Arthur pushed at him. “No! I need to get to him! What have you done to him? Merlin!” 

Suddenly, another man was at his side and they dragged a thrashing Arthur away.

“Merlin!”


End file.
